Changing Fate
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Sparrabeth. Jack is sailing towards Aqua De Vida, when he unwillingly sails through the tunnel of time. To escape he is sent back in time to a few moments before the Kraken killed him. What will happen between Elizabeth and Jack then? Epilogue is up!
1. Captain Jack is Back

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sparrabeth. Jack is sailing towards Aqua De Vida, when he unwillingly sails through the tunnel of time. To escape he goes back in time to a few moments before the Kraken killed him. What will happen between Elizabeth and Jack then? Read to find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although I wish I did.**_

_**This is a fanfic that includes the pairings Jack/Elizabeth and Will/Elizabeth, although in the end I promise you that it will be a strict Jack/Elizabeth fiction.**_

_**Enjoy, and please remember to review. Thank you!**_

_**And remember the narrator is Jack.**_

**Changing Fate:**

**Chapter 1: **

**Captain Jack is Back**

"Stupid boat" I muttered as I pulled one the many ropes that controlled the sails. I opened my compass while taking a sip of my rum. My compass (points to the thing that you want most in this world) pointed north west. I sighed as I continued my adventure to Aqua De Vida alone. I hate to admit it, but I actually miss my crew.

I have been on this journey for quite a few days now, and I had almost completely run out of water, and even worse; rum. I took a look at my surroundings, and sighed at the vision in front of me. An enormous tree had fallen onto the water, and blocked the way to Aqua De Vida. I spoke out loud "Bugger", and then looked to my left to see that there was a tunnel holding the tree up.

I shrugged and decided that the best thing to do was to go through the tunnel and onto the other side. I set sail through the tunnel, and saw that something unusual was happening to the boat. It started going faster, and faster.

For a few minutes I hung onto the sails so tightly as if I was going down a waterfall. But abruptly I stopped. There was complete darkness all around me, so I asked "Anyone there?"

I was not expecting an answer but I got one. As quick as a flash of lighting, a fire started to burn in front of me, and a woman appeared along with it. By the way she looked at me, I could tell that she was angry. She shouted, "Who dares to enter my tunnel?" I gulped, and then said "Ugh…Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow." She then stood up, and I began to see her clearer. She looked about my father's age, if not a few years less. She was a brunette that wore a long silk dress that stuck to her as if it were her skin.

She walked over to me through the water of the tunnel and she then said, "Jack, were you going anywhere?" I nodded, and she continued speaking. "Well not anymore. Unless you would like to exchange." My eyes widened and I asked "What kind of exchange?"

She smiled and said "I see that you hold a map in your hand.." She snatched it away from me then continued "Ahhhh… Yes. This is the one I have been looking for." I then said, "Give the map back." Then I took out my gun and pointed it at her head. She began to laugh and she then said "Jack, go ahead and shoot! You can't kill me! I am the goddess of time, I can't die".

I lowered my gun and then asked "Aye. Well under the circumstances I believe that I truly need the satisfaction of more rum". I then took a sip of rum, and she chuckled. She then said "Now, Jack. If you ever want to leave my tunnel, how about we have an exchange. I will send you back in time to a place where you were truly happy, and I get your map."

I looked at her suspiciously and said, "How far back are we talking?" She thought about it for a moment and said "Alright, no later than two years. Fair deal?" I sighed and said "And if choose to stay"?

She chuckled and said, "Well, I have been wanting a servant, you could start by massaging my feet". I glanced down at her feet and stuck out my tongue in disgust. I then said "Alright, goddess of time, send me back to a time of happiness".

She shrugged and pointed at me while whispering a curse of some sort. As she did, I felt my feet sink into the floor as if my body was being pulled in by quick sand. I closed my eyes in terror thinking of the last time I felt like this. I remember feeling this way when the Kraken killed me, and when I was transported to World's End.

A few moments later I opened my eyes to hear Marty say, "Did we kill it?" I looked around; I was on the black pearl. It was severely damaged! I then looked down to see Gibbs speak "No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!"

I was surprised then tried to remember what I had said, then I walked down the stairs, and said "Abandon ship, and into the long boat" I quickly glanced at Elizabeth while slightly raising my voice "All of us". She gave me a confused look while Gibbs said, "Jack the pearl".

I sighed and then continued, "She's only a ship mate". I then shouted out loud "I know it's a lot of open water, Ragetti, and yes, Will we can get away while it takes the ship down." The crew looked at me suspiciously as Gibbs then said, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope."

I walked forward slightly and examined my ship; I had not seen her in a while. Elizabeth approached me, and I remembered what had happened next. I turned around thinking that before I was killed I was happy because Elizabeth had kissed me. I shook that thought away as she began to speak. But then I realized that the only reason I was sent here,was because i was thinking of it last, right?

"Thank you, Jack" she then said to me. I smiled and said "We're not free yet, luv. Trust me on that one". She took a few steps towards me and then said, "You came back. I always knew you were a good man". She then kissed me and as she kissed me, she pushed me towards the mast I remember she chained me too. But this time I pushed her the other way and broke the kiss a few seconds later. She looked at me surprised and then I said "Not this time, luv. Not this time".

I then walked away from her and climbed onto the long boat. A few moments later she climbed down the ropes and sat next to me. She turned to look at me as William and Gibbs started to row away from the Black Pearl. I took off my hat and held it up high in the air and said "Farewell, Black Pearl, and goodbye to freedom".

Elizabeth then shoot me a look filled with both confusion and remembrance. I then looked at the Pearl as the Kraken began to destroy it. I sighed and then Gibbs looked at me asking while asking, "Captain, once we are on the island. What will we do?" Will answered for me and said, "I suggest we make fire signals, so that someone can come and rescue us."

I nodded and said "Good suggestion, mate". He bit his lip while saying "I'm not your mate!" My eyes widened in confusion and he continued "Remember that, Jack." I nodded then asked, "Now what's your bloody problem?" He shook his head and then looked at Elizabeth and spoke "I'm just disappointed. That's all."

I looked at Elizabeth and she then said "Disappointed at who Will?" Gibbs then said "Sorry to interrupt this emotion fest, but we have arrived on land Captain". We all got out of the longboat and then I watched Elizabeth touch Will on the shoulder while asking, "What's the matter Will?" He then sighed and shouted while pushing her away "Don't even ask that question Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth flew to the ground, and I ran over to her, offering to help her up. I then asked her "Are you alright, luv?" She nodded then replied, "Yes, thank you Jack". Will then bit his lip disappointed and turned away while saying "I'm sorry Elizabeth." He then walked away sadly.

I looked at Elizabeth and she then said "Jack, about before." I raised my hand as in a signal for her to stop explaining. I then said, "It's alright, luv. I knew one day you wouldn't be able to resist".

I then walked away from her while thinking 'Captain Jack is back'.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Please Review. Thank you! **_


	2. Hats the Difference

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the support so far! **_

_**It's great that you all feel the same way as I did about At Worlds En. it was a great movie; but the relationship between Elizabeth and Will in it seemed forced. And I agree with BURT'SFROG, it crushed the relationship between Jack and Lizzie. Thank you for all who reviewed, and I hope that you will continue to do so.**_

_**So anyways, to the story.**_

**Chapter 2**:  
**Hats the Difference**

A few minutes had passed since Elizabeth or Will had last spoken to me. I was standing on a beach looking at the ocean when Elizabeth walked up to me while saying "I'm sorry about the black pearl Jack". I sighed then looked at her while thinking about what I should answer. I then put my hand on her shoulder and said "It's just a ship luv, besides I would rather be here then stuck at World's End with her".

She nodded then sat down onto the white sand. I noticed that she was thinking about something, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. "Lizzie" I whispered as I sat down also. I then asked, "Do you know why Will is acting so strange?" She shook her head violently then replied quite quickly. "No I don't". I then pulled myself a bit closer to her and said looking into her eyes "Oh I think you do, luv".

She then looked up at me and said "Really? Well why don't you explain it to me Captain Sparrow". I chuckled and put my arm around her while replying "I think you know what it is, but by you pretending to not know, it somehow makes it easier for others especially poor William, to see that you know, savvy?"

She then looked at me confused and asked "What?" I then chuckled and answered "Trust me, luv. You and I both know why you're here". She looked at me confused and stunned. I then continued, "You're here, beside me deary because you and I are both the same, peas in a pod, if you may."

She then moved in a little closer to me and said, "Really, well if we are both the same, then tell me what am I thinking." I smiled and moved in a bit closer while saying "Your thinking about…curiosity, and how you enjoyed it. Am I right, luv?" She gasped at my remark and tried to pull away, but then I pulled her back into me, this time we were much closer.

I had a smirk on my face, and I then said seductively "Lizzie, don't try to fight it." She sighed and giggled. Then she was about to answer when we were interrupted by none other than Will. "What is going on Elizabeth?"

She and I both pulled away from each other immediately. She stood up and responded "Nothing, Will. We were just…" I responded for her "talking". She nodded and looked at Will. He then said to me "Jack, how could you do this?"

I looked at him confused and asked "What did I do again, mate?" He then shouted angrily while saying "You kissed Elizabeth!" I then chuckled and answered, "No mate, she kissed me". He then had a shocked look on his face and I continued, "Go ahead, luv. Why don't you tell him the truth"?

At that moment I knew that Elizabeth would tell him that the only reason she kissed me was to tie me the mast but surprisingly she did not. Elizabeth walked up to Will and said, "I'm sorry Will. I don't know what I was thinking." He shook his head and said "Maybe you just weren't thinking? Elizabeth do you even love me anymore?"

She nodded and said "Of course I do Will." She then glanced back at me and I sighed. I was completely surprised. Elizabeth didn't tell him the truth; the truth was that she was trying to tie me up to the mast as bait. I looked back at her with a surprised face and she glanced back at Will.

He then took her by the hand and asked, "How can I trust you?" She sighed and replied, "You have to". I reached into my pocket, and started playing with my compass as they talked. He then said to Elizabeth "I love you, the only way I will be able to trust you is if we are married." I chuckled at William's statement.

He then walked over to me and asked, "Do you find something amusing Jack?" I then looked at him and said "Actually…" I caught Elizabeth staring at me, so I said "…No. I don't, mate."

He then shouted, "You are not my mate! You're a despicable non-worthy pirate". I chuckled then said "Sticks and stones, lad." He then took out his sword and put it against my throat while saying "I should kill you." I then smiled at him and said "Should, but you can't". He then grabbed my throat with his hand and started strangling me.

Elizabeth then shouted "No, Will! Stop it! You can't". William then let go of me and turned to face Elizabeth. I grinned at her and she then began shouting at Will. "Are you mad, Will? What would his being dead solve? I still kissed him!"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped after she finished saying that. Will then looked at me and said furiously "That's right you did. Get out of my sight, pirate". I then chuckled and responded, "Right, lad. And how are you going to 'make' me. Listen, I feel terrible that your unable to please your finance, put don't take it out on a pirate. Savvy?"

He then shook his head and said, "Get off this island, Jack! Or else you might find yourself dead by tonight". I laughed then said, "Enough with the threats, mate. If you really want me to leave, I will." He then nodded and bowed while saying "The long boat is yours."

I then asked seriously "You really want me to leave?" He nodded and I then walked over to Elizabeth and asked her "Do you want me to leave, luv?" She didn't answer but she did start to walk over to Will.

Will then asked "Elizabeth, once we get back to Port Royal will you marry me?" She looked at me, and then back at Will and nodded. He smiled happily and then walked over to the burning trees that were being used as a signal. (To show that we needed to be rescued.)

I walked over to Elizabeth then said "Congratulations, Mrs. Turner. I just hope you will be happy". She then asked "What? You don't think that I will?" I then sighed and answered "Speaking as a third person, under the circumstances as a pirate, with no personal interest in the matter. I think that you need someone that wants freedom like you do. Someone who loves adventure, and who loathes being safe."

I looked into her eyes and she moved a little bit closer to me while asking "And you happen to know someone like that?" I smiled and looked at her "I might. Just know this, not all treasure is gold and silver, luv". She smiled and said, "You told me that once before". I nodded and put my hand on her neck and said, "I know, luv. I just think that you might need a little reminding."

I then walked away from her, leaving her in thought. I then took the long boat and put in into the water and said to Elizabeth "We're peas in a pod, luv. I'll be at your wedding, you'll see".

I then got into the long boat and started to row away. I was about 50 meters away from the shore when Elizabeth then ran into the water while trying to say something. I heard her say "Jack, wait." I smiled and took a sip of rum while looking at my crew on the island. I glanced up and the saw the trees burning violently.

-------

The next day I was getting closer to Port Royal when I took a sip of rum. I then got up on the long boat and slipped and my hat fell into the water. I yelled urgently "No, not my hat!" My hat floated away from me as I desperately tried to reach for it. I sighed and said "Oh, well. On to Port Royal".

-------

Back on the island Elizabeth's father and some other aristocrats rescued the crew. They began to sail towards Port Royal once again, until a familiar ship rose from the water. William knew the ship well; it was Davy Jones's ship. Davy Jones showed himself to the crew and began to say "My condolences for Captain Jack Sparrow". Gibbs then asked confused "What do you mean, Jones?"

Jones chuckled then said "Captain Jack Sparrow has been eaten by the Kraken". Elizabeth gasped and screamed "No! He wasn't, he couldn't have been!" Will was shocked too, but he couldn't help but smile.

The ship then went back into the ocean and then Elizabeth started crying. She looked out into the ocean and then stopped whimpering once she saw something in the water. She then climbed down the ropes and reached into the ocean and grabbed the object. She gasped once she realized what the object was. It was Jack's hat.

-------

I took another sip of my rum as I rowed the boat. My arms were becoming tired, and I was becoming hungry. I began to think, "Maybe I shouldn't have left. I mean for all I know they could be thinking that I'm dead". I chuckled and then took another sip of my rum.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Confused? I hope your not, I tried to make it as clear as possible for you.**_

_**And if you are here is a summary: The crew including, Elizabeth and Will think that Jack is dead. But he is not; he is in fact rowing his long boat to Port Royal. The point of this chapter is to create more drama between Elizabeth and Will in the next few chapters when they will be discussing their wedding.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thank you so much.**_


	3. You Are Invited to a Wedding

**Chapter 3:  
You Are Invited to a Wedding**

Hours later Elizabeth sat in her father's cabin alone thinking about the current events. She then began to think out loud "How did Jack know my plan?" She then looked down at his hat and smiled and then thought 'he always did like his hat'.

Seconds later tears began to form in her eyes and she then heard a knock at the door. She gasped then asked, "Who is it?" She heard her father reply by asking, "Elizabeth, are you decent?" She looked down at her self, and she was but she had to hide Jack's hat.

She then took Jack's hat and hit it under her bed and replied "Father, you may come in." He opened the door and smiled at his daughter. She wiped away the tears and her father noticed and asked, "Is the death of Jack Sparrow still bothering you?"

Elizabeth then looked down while muttering "Captain. Captain Sparrow, Father. And yes of course, he was a friend". Elizabeth knew that she was lying through her teeth. Not about the part that his death was still bothering her, because it truly still was. But she lied about how Jack had been a friend, he was much more than that to her.

Elizabeth's Father then said "Yes, very well. I have something that might cheer you up though; we've arrived at Port Royal. So, grab all your things, and get ready to go home." Elizabeth then smiled lightly then her father continued "I'm glad your safe daughter".

I nodded as he closed the door behind him. I then reached under the bed and grabbed Jack's hat once more and said sadly "I won't leave you again Jack". She then put his hat into a burlap bag that she found at the corner of the cabin. She sighed and gabbed the rest of her things and left her cabin. She climbed up the stairs and then watched the sun set over Port Royal.

A couple of seconds later Lord Beckett and the newly appointed (again) Commodore Norington had stepped onto the ship. Elizabeth then said "You made it out alive!" Will then walked towards them and said "Yes, and now your Commodore again." He smiled and then said to Will "Yes, and now you're a prisoner". He then put shackles on both Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's father then asked, "What are the charges?"

Lord Beckett smiled then replied "Committing piracy". Elizabeth sighed then said "Commodore, you took Davy Jones' heart didn't you?" He then lied "I have no idea what you are talking about".

Elizabeth sighed then asked "May I speak to you for a moment alone?" He nodded and then Elizabeth said, "Without the shackles, I am not armed". He smiled then unlocked the shackles and took her into her Father's cabin.

He then asked "What is it Elizabeth?" She then said "This". She then moved closer to him and kissed him. After a few seconds she then said "I want to marry you, if that option is still up in the air".

He then gulped and asked, "Why are you doing this Elizabeth?" She smiled and said "While we were on that ship together, remember what you said about Jack, it was true and well I realized that Will may not be the one for me. And then yesterday Jack died, and then I realized that you and I have everything in common."

He smiled and asked "Jack Sparrow is dead?" She nodded happily realizing that her plan was working. Elizabeth then took his hands and hers and said, "So, what do you say. Marry me?" He nodded and said, "I'll make the arrangements as soon as possible." She then said "Do you mind if I tell Will now?"

He shook his head and then said "I'll arrange for him to come see you in here momentarily. I will go tell your father the news." He left the room and Elizabeth smiled thinking that her plan had worked successfully.

Will then came in moment's later and asked "Elizabeth what is going on?" Elizabeth smiled and replied "Well, I had to make Norrington believe that I didn't love you anymore and that I loved him. So, soon we will be planning a wedding for he and I but in reality it will be for us too."

Will smiled and said, "Let me see if I understood you correctly. You are planning a wedding to Norrington, and then on the day of the wedding, you are planning on, let's say running away from the alter to me…" Elizabeth then interrupted Will "Yes, then you and I can runaway together."

Will then hugged her and said "Yes, Brilliant plan." He then looked at her shoulder and saw that she was holding a burlap bag. He then pulled away from her and asked "What's in that bad Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth improvised "Oh, just some of my personal things. (Pause) Will, remember to act heartbroken once we leave this cabin." He nodded then leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away and left the cabin.

A few hours later Elizabeth and her father were back in their house. Elizabeth walked into her bedroom closed the door and put the burlap bag onto her bed. She then opened it and looked at Jack's hat. She then walked towards a mirror and put on his hat.

She then gasped at what she saw in the mirror. She saw Jack's reflection, she began to smile and then a few moments later she heard a knock on her door. She ran back to her bed and threw the hat under it.

She then said, "Come in". Her father entered her room while asking a question "Norrington would like to know when you wish to be married." Elizabeth fake smiled as she answered "As soon as possible".

He then said "Alright, the day after tomorrow then." He then walked over to her and asked "Elizabeth, will you be happy with him?" She nodded then sat down on her bed and he then asked, "Your not still thinking about that pirate are you? Because mark my words, Elizabeth if I ever found out that he did something to hurt you…"

Elizabeth then shouted, "Enough, father! Jack was a good man!" Her father then looked down at the floor and said "I see. (Pause) Just know that if I ever find out what happened between you two, and it's not to my approval I will disown you".

Elizabeth then shouted once more "Nothing happened, father. I just cared deeply about him, that's all." He sighed then said, "That's what I was afraid of." Elizabeth then watched her father leave her room. She began to think out loud "The nerve my father has to mention him. I hate Jack Sparrow"!

She then sat down on the floor shaking. But for some odd reason or another she was tempted to reach for his hat once more. So she did, and looked at it and started crying.

------

Meanwhile I had arrived on land. I looked around the place and realized that it was Tortuga. I sighed and thought as I looked at my empty rum bottle 'got to get me some rum'.

I then walked into the nearest bar and sat down on one of the stools. I took a shilling out of my pocket and slammed it down on the counter and asked the bar man for a rum. I looked around the bar and saw musicians in a corner and wenches in the other.

I received my rum and drank it all in one swallow. I then asked for another, and the bar man nodded. I sat patiently waiting for my next rum while I heard a distant man say "Aye. Did you lads hear about the wedding at castle?" Another man answered "No, mate. Who's it for?" The same man answered "Commodore Norrington and the Governors daughter. It's being held the day after next".

I then grabbed my rum and walked over to the men that were talking about the wedding. I then smiled and asked, "You mean Elizabeth Swann?" All three men were skinny washed up pirates I noticed, and one had a rather unusual scar on his right cheek. One of the men then answered my question "Aye, that's it.(Pause) Why mate? Do you know her?" I nodded and then he chuckled and asked, "Oh, I bet she's got a pair of bossism's bigger then coconuts." I then took out my sword and said, "Don't talk about her that way."

I could see that the lad was frightened so I walked out of the bar, and opened my compass. It pointed north, so I got onto my boat and sailed towards Port Royal. I then smiled and though out loud "I guess I will be at your wedding Lizzie".

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you, mates.**_


	4. Who does Elizabeth Want?

**Chapter 4:  
Who does Elizabeth Want?**

The next day was a very busy one for Elizabeth. She had a lot to do. She had to pick out a wedding dress, arrange the escape plan with Will, convince her father to have the ceremony at night so it would make it easier for her and William to escape without being seen, etc.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror as she sampled a few wedding dresses. She smiled as she examined how the dress fit her. Her father came in and said, "Why Elizabeth, don't you look beautiful. Fit for a Commodore." Elizabeth gritted her teeth at her father's comment. She did not want to be a Commodore's wife; she did not want to feel captured in any way.

But she nodded and smiled and told her father "Yes, this one will have to do." Elizabeth then sat down on her bed and sighed. Her father then said "Norrington has asked to see you downstairs. But I suggest that you wear something else, daughter. It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Elizabeth sighed and whispered "Yes, indeed. Tell him I will be down momentarily". Her father then left the room and Elizabeth began to undress. She then put on another dress and ran down the stairs to talk to her future "groom".

Norrington kissed her hand and said in awe "You look beautiful darling. We must go and make the rest of the preparations for the wedding". Elizabeth fake smiled and nodded as the Commodore escorted her out the door.

- - -

A few hours later William knocked on the door of the Swann's residence. He was greeted by on their helpers and was told that they were out planning the wedding. Will smiled that the plan seemed to be working. Just then Elizabeth's personal helper asked the doorman "Do you know what this is?" The doorman responded, "It is a hat Miss".

The woman then said rebutting "I know it is a hat you fool. But do you know who's it is? I found it under Miss. Swann's bed while I was cleaning her bedroom." Will then walked into the house and took the hat from the helper and said "I know who's this is". The door man then asked "Who's it sir?"

William then said lying "It is mine, Elizabeth was just holding it for me for the ceremony. I bid you a good day, sir. Miss." He then walked off the Swann's property, with an furious look on his face.

- - - -

Elizabeth arrived home very tired that evening and the doorman welcomed her. She bid him a goodnight but he stopped her "Oh and Miss. A young lad named Turner dropped by this after noon and collected his hat". Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks "His hat?" The doorman nodded as Elizabeth ran straight upstairs to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and bent down to look under her bed. There was nothing there, and she grunted angrily. Then she whispered "Oh, no. Will".

- - -

About a half hour later Elizabeth found herself in front of Will's blacksmith shop. She knocked at the door and someone answered. It was Will but he did not look pleased. Elizabeth then spoke "Will…." He then closed the door on her. Elizabeth then knocked once more angrily and said, "Let me explain at least".

Will then opened the door and showed her in while saying, "Go ahead, explain to me why you have Jack's hat." She sighed and closed the door behind her and said, "After Davy Jones told us that he was eaten by the Kraken, I saw it floating on the ocean and I decided to grab it".

Will sighed then asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth then muttered, "I thought you wouldn't approve". Will then chuckled and muttered, "You were right about that". Elizabeth then walked closer to him and asked, "Will, what is wrong about keeping his hat? The only reason I have it is because it is the only thing left of him".

Will then sighed angrily and walked closer to her and grabbed the top part of her dress and held her closer and then he said furiously "Do you want me to act like him Elizabeth? Will that make you love me more?"

Elizabeth then managed to loosen his grip of her and then asked Will confused "What are you talking about Will?" Will the chuckled and moved in closer to her and said, "I think you know, luv. Are you able to resist me Lizzie? Are you? Tell me!" Elizabeth then shouted, "Will, stop it!" Will then grabbed her and said imitating Jack "Come on, luv. Don't fight it.".

Elizabeth then shouted once more as she moved away from him "William Turner! Stop it!" Will chuckled and asked "Do you love more now Elizabeth?" Elizabeth began to cry and she whispered, "Will, stop. He's dead!"

Will then said sarcastically "Yes, unfortunate isn't it?" Elizabeth continued crying and she then said "Will, don't do this. Tomorrow evening I will be waiting for you here in your shop, if your not here, I will take it as a signal that you do not want to be with me anymore."

Will then sighed and sat down. He then said as he pulled out Jack's hat, "You don't get it Elizabeth. I want to be with you, but I am not sure if you still feel the same way". Elizabeth didn't say anything to his statement, but Will did hand over Jack's hat to her and then continued "Go home Elizabeth." So she did what she was told.

- - - -

Elizabeth was trying to sleep that night but she couldn't. She kept thinking about Will and Jack. One tear fell from her left eye as she thought about Jack's death. She sighed and then she heard a knock at her door. Her father came in and said "Elizabeth, daughter. Sorry to disturb you, but you must come down the stairs at once."

Elizabeth gasped and put on a robe and ran down the stairs and her father guided her into the lounge. Just when she was about to enter the room the doors flew open and the doorman said, "I'm sorry Governor but we were unable to detain him".

Elizabeth then walked into the lounge and she heard a voice say, "Your all mad! You're telling me that in a house this big, there is no rum?" The nurse nodded and then Elizabeth gasped at whom she saw.

I smiled and walked over to Elizabeth and said "I told you I would be at your wedding, luv". Elizabeth then ran up to me and hugged me tightly while saying "I though you were dead." We continued to hug as I responded "For a moment I thought I was too deary." The Governor then said "Pirate unhand my daughter".

Elizabeth let go of Jack and chuckled. She then said to her father "Father, no need to worry he won't cause me any harm". I then walked over to Elizabeth's father and said "So I understand that there is a wedding tomorrow. Will there be rum there?" The Governor responded, "Yes, there will be rum there. But you won't be.".

Elizabeth protested, "He is MY friend, and he is to come to MY wedding." I smiled and said "See, at least she missed me". The Governor ignored my comment and said "Norrington will not approve of this." Elizabeth then said angrily "I insist."

Elizabeth's father then nodded as Elizabeth continued "And I insist that I have a moment alone to talk to Captain Jack". Her father nodded disapprovingly, as he left the room with the servants.

I then walked over to her and asked "Your marrying Norrington, what about Will?" Elizabeth chuckled and replied, "Oh, I am not really marrying Norrington, I am just pretending to. Will and I plan to run away together tomorrow night". I then asked disappointed "Is that so, luv?"

She nodded and then walked over to me and said "Here follow me to my bedroom, I have something to give you". My eyes widened and then I said seductively "I do like the sound of that, luv".

We arrived in her bedroom and she sat down on her bed. I smiled seductively and sat down also. She then bent down in front of me and I said smiling "I didn't know you were that type of girl Elizabeth." She then reached under the bed and asked confused "What type of girl Jack?" I sighed embarrassed and then said "Nothing, luv. Never mind".

She then stood up and showed me my hat and I gasped and said "My hat." I then put it on and asked, "Where did you find this?" Elizabeth sat down on her bed and answered my question "I found it floating on the ocean". I smiled and looked around her room and then said, "I guess, you'll be marrying Will soon.".

She then sighed and said, "I guess. But let's not talk about that. How did you find me?" I chuckled at her question and then answered it "To be honest, it wasn't that hard luv. I looked for a big house, and then asked at the door if it was the Swann residence. Doesn't take a bloody genius to figure it out."

She laughed then said "Jack, I can't believe I am saying this. But I missed you." I then sighed and said, "I missed my hat". She laughed and then put her head onto my chest and I sighed and said "Lizzie, darling. How are you and Will going to escape?" Elizabeth looked up at me and said, "I was thinking of stealing a boat. But Jack, why do you keep on mentioning him?"

I looked at her confused and asked "Why aren't you mentioning him, luv? I mean he is your fiancé. But I believe that you are not mentioning him, because you do not wish to be with him anymore." I paused then looked into her eyes and moved my fingers down her cheek to her neck. I then spoke softly "You do not want to be put into a prison cell, you want to be free, and you want to be pleased."

I then put one of my hands around her neck then whispered into her ear "You want freedom, and I can give you that, luv". I felt Elizabeth shake, as if she had just gotten a chill. She then moved away a bit from me and said "Jack, I don't know what to do with my life. My father has a reputation, and I have to respect him and the government. What do I do? Do I actually marry Norrington tomorrow, or do I runaway with Will?"

I sighed and answered, "What the bloody peanut are you talking about Elizabeth? No one has to ever make you do anything! Plus there are other options." I smiled and then I continued "You choose what you want, luv. Who _do_YOU want?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I loved writing this chapter, I hope you liked reading it.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you mates.**_


	5. I Want You Most

**Chapter 5:  
I Want You Most**

Elizabeth chuckled and said "I don't know what I want, Jack." She got up off her bed and began to walk around her room. I smiled at her and said "Lizzie, would it help if we changed the subject?"

Elizabeth stopped pacing and started at me for a moment and nodded. I then got up off her bed and asked, "So tell me. Is your father always that stern?" She chuckled and said "No, just to you. I mean you are a pirate, a good one too. He hate's that."

The corner of my mouth curled and I asked her "You think I'm a good pirate deary?" She nodded and said ashamed "Well, yes." There was a silence that filled the room for a few seconds. I then went and sat down on her bed and she then said "Jack you should leave before my father finds out that you were here in my bedroom".

She then sat down beside me and I said, "Hold on, luv. What's the rush? Besides its not like were doing anything…yet". Elizabeth looked at me chuckling and I then said "That wasn't a joke, luv". She then stopped chuckling as I grabbed her closer to me and kissed her.

I could tell at first that she was quite shocked but she sunk into the kiss. I stopped the kiss a few seconds later and smiled at her. She looked into my eyes and asked "Jack, can I ask you a question?"

She leaned her head into my chest as I responded, "Do ask deary". She then looked up into my eyes while asking "On the Black Pearl, when I kissed you, what were you thinking?" I smiled at her trying to think of an answer. I then replied "Well, luv. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Why?"

She sighed and responded "No reason, just wanted to know". I nodded, because I knew that she was lying. She then asked me "Jack, what happens after tomorrow? Will I ever see you again?"

I smiled at her and said, "We'll find a way to see each other, luv. It won't be easy, especially with your stern father in the way". Elizabeth laughed and then said quite seriously "Oh, Jack. What should I do?"

I then looked down at her and said "Whatever you want, luv. But to be honest, under the circumstances you may not be able to do what you want, resulting in unhappiness. But if you do do want you want, but don't know that you want it, then you will hurt many people. Savvy?"

She looked at me confused and said, "That doesn't make any sense". I smiled and said "But it does, Lizzie." She then took her head off of my chest and said "Jack, what do you want?"

This question took me off guard so I asked her "What do I want?" She smiled and nodded and I looked down at her and said, "That all depends on what you mean, luv".

She then nodded and asked "Jack, why did you kiss me before?" My mouth curled into a smirk and I chuckled nervously while waiting for an answer in my head. I then said, "You shouldn't ask someone that question, besides I rather think you enjoyed it".

She looked down blushing while saying "No, I didn't." I then put my arms around her and said seductively "Well, maybe you'll enjoy this one". Once again I kissed her, but this time our kiss lasted longer.

- - -

The next morning I woke up in Elizabeth's bed next to her. I tried to think back to last night, and realized that after we finished talking we were just so tired that we just fell asleep together. I got up from the bed quietly trying not to wake her up.

But I did. Her eyes widened as she got up and she said, "Jack, you have to leave!" I chuckled and then said "Good morning to you to, luv". She then opened her window and said, "Here you must leave at once before my father sees that you spent the night".

I nodded and said, "Do you what you want tonight, luv. Remember that". She nodded as she gave me back some of my things that had fallen off of me, including my compass. I gave the compass back to her and said, "No, that's yours to keep deary. If you need anything you'll know where to find me."

I then climbed onto her windowsill and she then asked me confused "Isn't this the compass that points to the thing you want most in this world". I nodded at her question then said "Aye, deary. It is".

I then climbed down the windowsill and left the Swann Residence as fast as I could.

- - -

Mean while that morning, William Turner was asked to make a sword for James Norrington. Governor Swann was going to give him that as a wedding present. William walked towards the Swann's residence and looked up at it. He opened the gates, and smiled as he looked up at Elizabeth's room.

He loved her deeply and it hurt him that she might not feel the same way. As he looked up at the room he saw a man escape from it. He gasped and said out loud "It can't be…"

Will then run towards the side of the castle and watched the man runaway. The man then dropped his hat and yelled "Bugger" as he picked up his hat and ran away from the Swann's residence.

Will gasped and whispered to no one in particular "Jack Sparrow. It's not possible, you're dead". Will then breathed in and out deeply and walked to the front door. He was about to knock on the door when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He took a few steps back and looked up at Elizabeth's bedroom. He gasped as he realized that Jack had just left Elizabeth's bedroom secretly, which means that he spent the night with her.

He breathed in and out deeply and then marched to the door and knocked on the front door. The doorman answered it and said "Oh, Mr. Turner good morning". William then said to the man furiously "Give this sword to Governor Swann". He then gave the doorman the sword and ran up the stairs. The doorman then shouted, "Young man, you can't go up there".

Will nodded and made his way to Elizabeth's bedroom anyway. He didn't bother knocking; he just opened the door to see Elizabeth with a shocked expression. She then asked Will, as he slammed the door "What are you doing here?" Will looked at her hands and saw that she was holding Jack's compass. He then took the compass from her hands and yelled, "What is this doing here?"

Elizabeth gasped and said, "Will, let me explain". He then threw the compass on her bed, and walked up her and grabbed her arm and asked her "Did you bed him?" Elizabeth looked up at him hurt and asked "What?"

He repeated, "You heard me! Did you bed Captain Jack Sparrow?" She then said "No, Will. What kind of woman do you think I am?" Will then asked furiously as he squeezed her arm "Then why did he spend the night in your BEDROOM?"

Elizabeth gasped and asked, "You saw him escape my bedroom? Did anyone else see?" Will then chuckled and said as he grabbed her closer to him "I don't think you should be worrying about that now, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth then shouted, "Let go of me, Will!" He then screamed, "I will do no such thing!" Elizabeth then tried to loosen his grip but she couldn't, he then said, "I love you, Elizabeth. Can't you accept that?" Elizabeth then nods, and says, "Will, I have to tell you the truth."

Will then let go of her and Elizabeth continued "I don't know what to do, Will. I don't know if I should marry James and make my father happy, or if I should runaway with you and make you happy". Will then sighs and asks Elizabeth "And Jack?" Elizabeth looks down at her feet and replied "I don't know about him either, I mean last night…"

Elizabeth then stopped talking because she realized whom she was talking to. Will then walked up to her and said furiously, "Continue". She shook her head and said, "I just don't know whom I should make happy. Jack told me to do what I want".

Will then walked away from her and said, "You have until tonight to decide Elizabeth. But I don't even think you need that time". Elizabeth then asked confused "What do you mean?" Will then replied "You know whom you want, and you can have him."

Will sighed and opened the door to her bedroom and then said one last thing to her before leaving "But if you do have him, you'll loose everyone, especially your father" Elizabeth looked down at the floor as Will left her house.

- - - -

That night Elizabeth had made up her mind. She was going to run away with Will. So she ran away from her house that night and made her way towards the Blacksmith's shop. On the way there she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. As she did so Jack's compass fell out of her pocket.

It opened and pointed towards her left. She picked up the compass and looked towards her left, and she saw Jack at the top of his ship looking out at the ocean.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Yes, it is apparent that Elizabeth wants Jack the most. But will she choose him in the end?  
**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thanks mates.**_


	6. The Day She Almost Escaped

**Chapter 6:  
The Day She Almost Escaped**

I looked out at the ocean while thinking about my past, or well my _erased past_. The horrors of Davy Jones' Locker had still not been erased from my mind. I shook that thought of my head and tried to think of something else less horrible.

I sighed as I remembered that just a week ago I was rowing my long boat towards Aqua DeVida; looking for immortality. I sighed as I realized that if I had not gone back in time I would have lost Lizzie forever to that eunuch.

I looked down at my new ship that Gibbs had managed to find. He had told me that he wanted me to be its Captain. I was honored by the opportunity and decided to take it. I climbed down the topmast and made my way to the docks.

Gibbs sighed and said, "I don't think she's coming Captain". For a few seconds I repeated the sentence in my head deciding if the statement was true or not. I then replied, "I think she is, mate. Just give her some time".

- - -

In the mean time, Elizabeth stood in front of the Black Smiths shop deciding whether to go in or not. She knocked on the door, and stood there for about a second before deciding that she had made a mistake. Elizabeth then began to runaway deciding that Jack is the one for her. About a second later, Will opened the door to find Elizabeth, running away from him. He sighed disappointedly and then decided to follow her quietly.

- - - -

Elizabeth ran her way through the castle trying to look for her father. She then asked one of the guards "Where is my father?" The guards then pointed towards the ceremonial area, and Elizabeth grunted because she did not want to make her way through there.

But she took a deep breath and calmly walked into it. Her father was in the middle of the aisle she noted. She then shouted "Father, I need to speak to you in private for a moment". Heads turned as she ran past the guests towards her father.

The Governor did not look pleased; he then asked, "Elizabeth, where have you been? (Pause) Why you cannot possible get married in these servants clothes! Go change, we will talk after the wedding". Elizabeth then said "Father, I insist that we talk now in private".

The Governor looked around at the guests who were now muttering amongst themselves. He then said to them "I apologize for the delay, please excuse my daughters tardiness". The guests nodded, and Elizabeth then shouted at her father "Father, I must speak to you in private".

The ceremonial area went quiet for a few seconds, and then came a voice "Why in private? Tell them all the reason you were late Elizabeth". Elizabeth looked around the room to see Will standing at the doors. She gasped and then her father said "Elizabeth tell me here, or tell me after the wedding."

Elizabeth took a deep breath then answered her father "I've come to say goodbye. I'm leaving". Her father then grew a blank expression so he asked her "Where are you going daughter?" Elizabeth took another breath and then responded "I'm not sure exactly, wherever I want I assume".

Will then started walking closer to her as he said furiously "Tell him whom you're going with!" Elizabeth then shouted at him "I'm getting to it, Will. Besides you shouldn't be acting so bloody proud right now, I mean I did choose a pirate over you".

The room went silent once more and then the Governor then asked his daughter "Your leaving with Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth then said, "I'm sorry father. I have to do what is right for me." James Norrington then shouted at the guards "Arrest her!"

Elizabeth tried to runaway but the guards caught her and put shackles around her hands. She then screamed desperately "Father, help me". The Governor then walked up to her and said very seriously "I cannot daughter". Elizabeth then began to cry and then shouted at her father "I came to say goodbye to you".

The Governor sighed and then asked, "When did you decide to do this?" Elizabeth was about to answer but Will interrupted her "Well, I believe it was last night. Right Elizabeth? When Jack spent the night with you in your bedroom."

Elizabeth gasped and glanced at her father. She had never seen her more angry before in her life. Elizabeth then whispered, "Let me explain, father". Her father walked up to her and then said, "You are no longer my daughter". The guards on the command given by the Commodore then took Elizabeth away.

As Elizabeth was being dragged out of the ceremonial area, she glanced at Will viciously and said, "I cannot believe I ever loved you". Will then said imitating Jack "Sticks and stones, luv" He then paused and said normally "If I can't have you, neither can he"!

- - -

In the mean time I waited patiently for Elizabeth, but she never came. Gibbs then said to me "I'm sorry Captain." I then looked at him with full confidence while replying "Its not midnight yet, mate." Gibbs then said "But sir, the wedding was supposed to start at sun down, and Captain if I may say so, it's well past sun down".

I looked up at the sky and sighed. I then walked onto land and said, "I'm going to go find her". Gibbs then gasped and said "Captain, if they find you they will put your poor soul in jail'. I looked back at him and said seriously "Really? Well, my poor soul belongs there, along with my broken heart".

- - - - -

Time had passed and I still had not found Elizabeth. I walked around Port Royal looking for some sort of clue of her. I made my way around the town, and found Williams Black Smith shop. I opened the doors to the shop and looked around.

I remembered the place quite well. I looked around the place, and spotted many swords. I then heard a _thump _noise coming from the corner of the shop. I walked towards the corner and saw Will throwing small knives at the wall. I was about to speak but he then said, "She's not her. Elizabeth. She did not choose me".

I watched him continue to throw knives at the wall, and then I said "Oh, so she chose Norrington." Will then dropped the knives and got up to face me. He then said very monotone like "Nope, she chose you."

I smiled and then asked "Really? Well then where is she?" Will smiled then said, "That I am not telling you! Do you actually believe that I am going to help you find her?" I nodded and then said "We were mates you and I." Will nodded then walked over to the middle of the shop and said, "Yes, we _were_."

I sighed then said "Will, I helped you find your damsel in distress, or your distressed damsel, well which ever one it was. I helped you find her". Will then chuckled and replied "Yes you did. Just how you tricked me into finding my father."

I watched him pick up a sword and swing it in the air a few times; he then said, "Jack, you know you really are something". I smiled and said proudly "I know, mate. No need to tell me twice. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow".

Will then laughed and said, "Yes, you are. Now tell me Captain? What possessed you to steal Elizabeth from me?" I chuckled then took out my sword and said, "Well, Black Smith, she needed a _real_ man".

Will then put his sword against mine and said "I am a real man, and I'll prove it to you by killing you!" We then began to duel but we also continued talking. I then chuckled and asked, "Evidence to the contrary Will."

We fought for a while until I took out my pistol once more and said, "Listen, Will. I'm not going to kill you; I stand by what I said. We were mates". I then left the Black Smith shop and continued to look for Elizabeth. I made my way to the end of the town and walked around the area. I looked at the jail, and I had remembered that not too long ago I had been stuck there too.

- - - -

While I was looking up at the Jail, Elizabeth was sobbing in her jail cell. She looked down at the compass I had left her and opened it. It pointed behind her, she then gasped as she remembered that the jail was placed at the end of town and there was nothing else behind the wall of the jail cell. She then began to scream "Jack? Are you there? Can you here me?"

- - -

I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked up at the jail wall and asked "Elizabeth?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Reviews are great, so please send them.**_

_**A special thanks goes out to **__**Florencia7 **__**who gave me an idea for this chapter. Thank you very much.**_

_**Thank you mates, have a great day!**_


	7. She Escaped but I Didin't

**Chapter 7:  
She Escaped but I Didn't**

Elizabeth stood up, and then turned around to face a brick wall. Elizabeth then shouted at the brick wall in front of her "Jack. Are you there?" I was on the other side of the wall, looking at it confused. I then asked, "How did you get in there?" She then climbed up to the hole in the wall with bars across it, she examined it, and she guessed it was supposed to be a window. Elizabeth then shouted "Never mind how I got in here, how do I get out?"

She then put her hand through the one of the many spaces the bars left her to have. I looked up at the window and saw Lizzie's face behind the bars. I gasped and said "It really is you, luv". Elizabeth chuckled and replied, "Of course it is me. Who else would be screaming for a Jack?" I looked up at her and replied "Well Jack is a very common name, luv".

Elizabeth then laughed and said desperately "Jack how do I get out of here?" I sighed and thought out loud "We need a Black Smith. Ugh, if only I was Will". I then looked down at myself and laughed while saying "No, I take that back".

I then shouted at Elizabeth "Ugh, try squeezing out of the bars. Your quite thin you know". Elizabeth tried it, but the bars were too close together even for her. I looked at the ground while saying, "Hang in there, luv". Elizabeth then replied "Yes, its not like I can go anywhere".

I then shouted "Aye, Aye. I got a plan, luv." Elizabeth giggled happily while asking, "What is it?" I then replied, "My plan is to go..." Elizabeth then interrupted me by saying "Alright". I then continued, "I am going to go tell Gibbs…" Elizabeth interrupted once more giggling, and then she asked once more "Then what Jack?" I chuckled while saying, "Hold on, luv. Let me finish. Well, anyway. I am going to go to Gibbs and tell him that you're trapped here, and maybe…just maybe (I said this smiling)…. He'll think of something".

I continued to grin but Elizabeth then sighed and screamed desperately, "That's your plan?" I then put my finger to my lips while saying "Shh…deary. Don't yell. You wouldn't want the guards to hear you now." Elizabeth sighed and said "Alright Jack. Go get Gibbs". I started to walk away but then I stopped myself, and turned around smiling while asking Lizzie "You really chose me luv?"

Elizabeth blushed and answered "Yes, Jack. I chose you". She paused then asked confused "Why else do you think I would be here? Go get Gibbs!" I grinned mischievously and said "Feisty are we?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, so I continued, "Okay, I'll go get him. But stay in that that mood until I get back". I took a few steps then looked up at the window and said once more "Don't move, luv".

- - - - -

I managed to make it back to the ship without getting caught. Gibbs then saw me and asked, "You find her Captain?" I nodded and replied, "Come with me mate. I'll explain along the way". As we walked I told him that Lizzie was trapped in jail. Gibbs then stopped walking and looked up at the sky for a moment while saying "Well, Captain. We do got barrels of rum on our ship." I grinned and then said "Really? Well, what do our drinking habits have to do with anything?"

Gibbs then looked me in the eyes and for a few seconds I thought about his statement. I then nodded understanding the plan. Gibbs then said to me "I'll go get the gun powder and the rum". He was about to leave when I stopped him by asking, "The rum will be replaced won't it?" Gibbs then looked up at the sky while replying, "If the Gods are on our side, then it will".

Moments later Gibbs brought me the gunpowder and the rum. I dragged it to the wall where Elizabeth was. I then shouted at the brick wall "Lizzie, luv. You still there?" She once again climbed to the window and said happily "Jack, you came back!" I took a bottle of rum and took of sip of it while saying "I told you I would be luv".

Elizabeth smiled and asked, "So what is the plan?" I looked up at the wall and replied "Well deary. Gibbs ugh... volunteered to be the bait. So he is going to cause a distraction at the front gate. You know to get all the guards distracted. (pause) Then when he gives me his signal I am going to blow up this wall in front of you, so when you hear a gun shot, I suggest you move back". Elizabeth smiled and said "Alright, Jack. What do we do until you get the signal?"

I looked up at the wall and replied, "I suppose we talk, luv". Elizabeth shrugged and asked "Alright. Captain Sparrow, where are we going to go when I escape?" I chuckled and replied, "Anywhere you want, luv. Remember freedom is the only thing I can offer you".

Elizabeth then looked at the jail cell around her and sighed thinking about her father. She then said sadly "I just cannot believe that my father let James arrest me". I took another sip of rum before answering "You always knew your father was stern about pirates, luv. Besides me Dad is worse. You should know; you met him."

Elizabeth then asked confused "When?" I responded "Remember, luv. When I voted you Pirate King?" Elizabeth laughed and said, "Right. Your telling me that Jack Sparrow wouldn't vote for himself?" Elizabeth then paused and said, "I was never any Pirate King"!

I looked down at the dirt on the ground and remembered that I went back in time, and that none of that ever happened. I chuckled trying to correct myself "I know you weren't. I was just teasing you. But I do think you would have made a great one, luv". She smiled and asked, "You really think so Jack?" I nodded and looked up at the night sky thinking 'that was a close one mate'.

- - -

In the meantime, Gibbs was causing quite a disturbance at the front gate of the jail. Gibbs was pretending to be drunk, so the guards could not arrest him without a decent felony. Gibbs then said "Are you two gonna let me pass?" The guards then replied "No, sir". Gibbs then took out his gun and shoot a warning shoot in the air.

The guards then shouted, "Put the gun down, sir. Or else I am going to have to ask you to leave". Gibbs then replied, "I'll never leave". Then an explosion was heard and then Gibbs said desperately "Goodbye". He then ran away from the gates towards the brick wall where Elizabeth and I stood. One of the guards then ran to go get the Commodore to inform him of the explosion, and the other guard went to go check on the jail cells.

- - - -

While the commodore was being looked for, Elizabeth Gibbs and I ran towards the dock where the ship floated. When we arrived at the docks, we all painted and tried to breathe in air because we were all out of breath. I took a sip of my rum, and then handed the bottle to Elizabeth who handed the bottle to Gibbs after taking a sip.

Gibbs was the first to speak "Welcome Elizabeth. It's good to have you back". Elizabeth nodded while saying "It's good to be back Gibbs". Elizabeth then looked at me and smiled. Gibbs then cleared his throat while saying "We will cast off in a minute Captain. I just need to get her ready".

I smiled and nodded and then looked back at Elizabeth. I then pulled her closer to me and said seductively "Come here, luv". I then kissed her, and we continued kissing for quite a while. Just then a _thump _was heard and I interrupted my kiss with her. I looked around the ship and shrugged then looked back into her eyes.

Elizabeth then walked onto the ship, and I said to her "You ready Lizzie?" She glanced back at me with a seductive look while saying "No, Captain. Are you?" My eyebrows lifted slightly and I then began to follow her onto the ship. I then asked mischievously "Still in the feisty mood are we?"

Gibbs then interrupted us by saying "Captain, it would be wise to look to your left!" I then shouted loudly "What is it now?" I then looked towards my left and a knife flew past me and into one of the ships masts behind me.

I then turned around and Elizabeth screamed furiously "What are you doing here? Get off this ship Will"! Will then took out his gun and pointed it to my head, I grabbed Elizabeth's hand in shock and then I said to him "You're taking this a little too far mate".

Will then laughed and replied, "No I don't think so. Besides I did tell you…" he said pointing to Elizabeth "…that if I don't get you, neither does he". I put Elizabeth behind me trying to protect her from the gun, but Will then pointed it once again to my head. Many thoughts ran through my head, but the most important one was "How the bloody peanut do I get out of this one?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Reviews are great, so please leave them. It lets me know if I should continue writing.**_

_**Jack's-Girl-For-Ever**__** very good guess! I had been planning the explosion for a while now, so great job at guessing their would be one.**_

_**Thanks for all the support mates, keep those reviews coming!**_


	8. Rules and Guidelines

**Chapter 8:  
Rules and Guidelines**

I felt the wind pressure against my face as I thought. I looked at Elizabeth who was now in shock. Gibbs stared at Will in disbelief while Will looked at me dead in the eyes. Will then shouted "Jack, any last words?" Elizabeth then screamed and grabbed my arms and placed them around her. I then hugged her and whispered into her ear "Its alright, luv. I'll get out of this one. You forgot one very important thing, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow".

This brought a smile to her face I noticed. I smiled back and then turned around still trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. I looked at Will and asked "Don't you want to know more about Bootstrap Bill?" Will then squinted confused and asked "Jack I don't believe my father was mentioned in our conversation".

I chuckled and then walked closer to him and his gun, he then shouted, "Step back, or I'll shoot!" I chuckled and then said, "Fine, then you'll never get to your father". Will then grabbed me and put his gun at the side of my head. I cringed thinking about the bullet going through me. Elizabeth gasped and shouted "Don't do it Will" Will then yelled at her "Close your mouth Elizabeth! I will do what I want to…. And right now I want to kill the famous Jack Sparrow!"

I smiled and asked "Famous? Did you hear that luv? I'm famous." Elizabeth sighed as Gibbs then said "Ugh… Captain. I think we should set sail, I hear horses galloping towards us and I don't think that they'll be throwing us a tea party". I nodded and replied, "Well, then go to it".

Gibbs took a few steps towards the steering wheel but then Will stopped him and said "Don't you dare move!" Elizabeth then said to Will in horror "Will, if we don't leave they'll arrest us all." Will then narrowed his eyes to me, and I then said to him "What will it be mate? Jail or freeing your father?" Will then put his gun down and said to Gibbs disappointedly "Go ahead"

I then walked over to him while the ship started to sail away from the dock. I put my hand on his shoulder and then said "Quite wise, mate". Will then removed my hand from his shoulder and yelled, "If you ever touch me again, I will kill you". I then laughed and said, "You can't kill me. You need me to find your pirate of a father".

Will looked at me in the eyes and asked, "Why do I need you Jack?" I chuckled and then walked over to Elizabeth and put my arm around her while replying "Because I have something you can't have." I looked at Elizabeth and she smiled at me because she started to understand my plan. Will then asked me "…and what is that?"

I then slid my hand down Elizabeth's side and with my other hand I caressed the bottom part of her neck. Will cleared his throat realizing that I was trying to get him even madder. I then said aloof "Oh sorry, mate. I was a bit distracted. (Pause) But what do I have that you don't? Well, other than Elizabeth, charm, intelligence, good looks, or fortune. I happen to know where Davy Jones along with your father is. So if you kill me, the odds of finding your father are about the exact same odds as me wearing Elizabeth's dress voluntarily. So killing poor old Jack wouldn't do you any good mate. Savvy?"

Will nodded and said "Jack, what if you're lying?" I then looked at Elizabeth quickly then back at Will while saying, "I don't lie, I cheat. They can be very different from each other mate." Will then looked down at the deck while saying sadly "Yes, you and Elizabeth seem to have everything in common. I mean (he then laughed) you both want freedom, and now you both seem to have a knack for cheating".

Elizabeth gasped and then walked up to Will disgusted "I wouldn't have cheated if you would have kept me pleased". I couldn't help but laugh, but I did stop when I saw Will giving me a cold stare. He then said, "I'll trust you Jack. But if you don't bring me to my father, I will kill you." I smiled and said "Save your bullets, mate".

I then glanced at Elizabeth while saying, "Let's get away from this black smith, luv. I have a bottle of rum in my cabin if you'd like." Elizabeth smiled and then asked seductively "In your cabin Captain?" I nodded and replied seductively "Care to follow me there Lizzie?" Will then interrupted our intimate flirting by shouting "Hold on!"

I took a step away from Elizabeth while saying, "What is Will?" Will then pointed to us two while saying furiously "I can't take this. Let's make some rules..." I then chuckled and said, "rules? Oh, you mean guidelines". Will nodded while walking closer to Elizabeth and I. He then shouted, "Do you expect me to allow this?" He was referring to Elizabeth and I being together.

I nodded, then Elizabeth then said angrily "Allow it or not! You are not in control of my life!" I then added, "Yes, and if she wants to drink rum, so be it!" Elizabeth then raised her arm in the air while shouting "Aye". I then continued "And if she wants to come into my cabin so be it!" Elizabeth once again raised her arm in the air while saying "Aye". I once again continued "And if she wants to do dirty things to me in my cabin so be it!"

Elizabeth was about to raise her arm once more, but she stopped herself in time not to. She then squinted her eyes at me while looking at me confused, I smiled mischievously while saying "It was worth a shot, luv".

She chuckled then stopped when she saw Will's angry expression. I sighed and said "Alright mate. How about you and I share a cabin, and Elizabeth can have one for herself?" Will nodded and said monotone like "It's better". I looked down at the deck while thinking how much of a eunuch I was sounding like. I shrugged and then looked at Elizabeth again while asking "How about we bring the rum out here? So bloody Will over there can have a sip."

Elizabeth nodded then replied slightly disappointed "I suppose". I walked up to her and put my arm around her while whispering "No worries, luv. We'll meet up on deck after he's asleep." Elizabeth smiled and said changing the subject, "You came to find me, Jack."

I grinned and replied, "I told you I would luv." I leaned in to her kiss her but Will cleared his throat while saying "Guidelines". I then asked, "What? There's a bloody rule about kissing?" He nodded and said, "Yes, Jack there is. I am invoking it now". I then looked at Elizabeth, grinned mischievously then glanced back at Will while saying, "No bloody way mate".

I then grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her head closer to mine. Our lips touched and we kissed for quite some time. I then pushed her away from me then glanced back at Will while saying "There! That's what I think of you and your bloody guidelines!" Elizabeth painted because the kiss had caught her by surprise.

I chuckled as I noticed it, and I asked her "Any good, luv?" She smiled while putting her hand to her chest trying to feel her heart beat. She then laughed and responded "Very good, Captain". I looked at Will and then walked closer to him while saying "Mr. Turner, the only rule I am going to follow is no sleeping in the same cabin. I am a man Will; clearly I cannot say the same for you!"

I then walked away from him leaving him in shock trying to gather his thoughts. I then went into my cabin quickly and found two bottles of rum. I walked back to the deck where Elizabeth and Will were still standing in shock. I then threw one of the rum bottles to him while saying "Here you go mate, drink your sorrows away." I then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started to pull her to the other side of the ship.

- - -

A few minutes later Elizabeth grabbed my arm and looked at the 'P' that was forcefully imprinted onto my arm. She looked up at me as I took a sip of rum and asked "Jack, when I was in jail I thought about Davy Jones locker. What would have happened to you if you were there?" I looked up at the sky thinking about the question so I answered "Well, luv. My worst fears would have come to life." I saw her mouth move, but no words came out; she stopped herself from asking another question.

Elizabeth then looked down at the deck guilty and she decided to change the conversation. "So Jack, do you really know where Will's father is?" I looked at her while responding "Yes, of course luv. He is on Davy Jones' ship". She chuckled then asked me seriously "No Jack! Where is the ship?" I looked up at the sky while responding, "I have no bloody clue, luv".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Please Review! It's not that hard, just push the button.  
**_

_**Thanks, mates!**_


	9. Shiver Me Timbers

**Chapter 9:  
Shiver Me Timbers **

* * *

I examined Elizabeth for quite a few seconds. She yawned as I put my arm around her. I smiled at her then said "Your tired, luv. Lets got to bed." She nodded but then stopped me from walking away by saying "Before you leave, Jack. What are you going to do when Will finds out that you don't know where the Flying Dutchmen is?" I smiled then put my arm around her while responding "We'll talk about that in the mornin' luv".

I then escorted her down the stairs towards the cabins. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and realized that it was probably Will. Will pushed his way through Elizabeth and I and opened the door to his cabin. Before going in he repeated "Guidelines, Jack." I nodded as he went into the cabin that he and I shared. He then slammed the door, and Elizabeth sighed disapprovingly. I shrugged then took Elizabeth's hand in mine, and she whispered "Good night, Jack".

I grinned and leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me by putting her finger to my lips. She then whispered, "Jack what are we doing?" My eyes widened and then I told her confused "Well, luv. I thought I was going to kiss you." She sighed then took her finger off my lips while saying "No, Jack! What are WE doing?"

I shrugged confused at the question. So I leaned in to kiss her once more, she then pulled away from me while raising her voice "Jack. I want to know… I want to know if you're my boyfriend or not!" I gulped and asked "Boy….ugh…boyfriend Lizzie?" Elizabeth looked down at the floor disappointedly then said, "That's what I was afraid of". She was about to go into her cabin then, put I stopped her by saying "I've never been a boyfriend before, luv. I have always been the _lover_, if you will. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend, deary." Elizabeth sighed once more so I smiled and continued "But I do know that I care about you, luv".

Elizabeth then smiled and asked "Really, Jack?" I replied chuckling "Aye. Of course I do, luv". I then leaned in to kiss her once more and this time she let me. After a few seconds I pulled away from her while saying "Night, luv". Elizabeth then went into her cabin and closed the door. I took a few steps towards the cabin that Will and I shared. I took a sip of rum from my bottle because of that thought.

I then heard a thump noise on the other side of my cabin door. I put my ear to the door and heard not one, but two male voices. I gasped as I realized that one of the voices did not belong to Will. I listened closely for a few more seconds, and then gasped once more when I realized whose voice it was.

I then opened the door slowly tying not to make any noise. I successfully opened the door without being seen. I looked around the cabin to see Will against the wall with a sword being pointed at his neck. I then took out my rum bottle and walked towards the wall where Will was being held hostage. I then raised my rum bottle over his head and hit the man with it. The man then fell to the floor, and I smiled at Will once he did. I then turned him around while chuckling "Doesn't feel too good does it mate?" Will then said, "Jack, you saved my life! If you hadn't come in here, he would have killed me". I nodded while putting my hand on his shoulder "I told you, you could trust me mate". Will nodded as I continued, "How the bloody peanut did Norrington get on my ship anyway?"

Will responded, "He told me that when he saw Gibbs leave with the rum and the gun powder he snuck on board and hid in our cabin". I then kicked James so he would wake up. As he woke up I yelled at him "Get off my ship!" He then laughed and replied "Captain Sparrow I have no intention of doing that".

I chuckled then said, "Well, I have no intention in wasting my last bullet on you mate. So I suggest you leave this ship immediately before I use my gun, to shoot or kill you, which ever your preference. Savvy?"

Will then smiled and said, "You're wasting your time Jack". He then took my gun out my hand and hit Norrington in the head with it. I nodded while Norrington once again fell to the ground unconscious. I then said proudly "Well done Will". I then bent down and searched Norrington's pockets. I then took out a small burlap bag from one of his pockets and looked inside. There were silver coins, so I smiled and put it in my pocket.

Will then gave me a disapproving look and then I said frustrated "What? I'm still a pirate". I then examined Norrington and then lifted up his legs. Will gave me a strange look so I told him "Take his arms mate, I've got a plan".

- - -

Moments later we threw Norrington over the side of the ship. I looked out into the ocean and so did William. He then said to me "I cannot believe he tried to kill me!" I reached into one of my pockets looking for my rum bottle, and then exclaimed, "I cannot believe I used my last rum bottle". Will chuckled then said to me "Other than rum Jack. We should go tell Elizabeth what happened".

I gasped and then stopped him by saying "No! I mean, what good what that do mate? Let her sleep, I'll tell her in the mornin'". Will nodded and then stepped down the stairs. That night when I fell asleep, thoughts of Davy Jones' locker filled my mind.

- - - -

The next day I told Gibbs that he could sleep. So I took over the steering wheel and then took out my compass hoping that it would point to The Flying Dutchmen. I had to find it one way or another, so I looked at my compass and it pointed left. I looked to my left to see Elizabeth smiling at me. I gulped and quickly closed my compass hoping that Elizabeth had not seen that it pointed at her. She then hugged me and said "Good morning Captain."

I nodded and replied with a question "You sleep well, luv?" She nodded but then said "But I did hear an awful amount of racket before I went to bed. What was that?" I smiled and lied "Nothing luv. But I do have a feeling that Will won't be bothering us anymore". Elizabeth sighed happily while letting go of me.

I then looked into Elizabeth's eyes while grabbing her hand. She looked up at me while saying "I'm so sorry Jack". I looked at the starring wheel once more, and looked out at the sea. She then whispered, "For almost losing you". I then chuckled while asking "A little louder luv?" She then took a deep breath and raised her voice a bit "I'm sorry for almost leaving you to the Kraken!"

I gasped as my eyes widened. I could not believe that she would admit that to me. I then pretended like I didn't know "You almost did what?" She nodded then continued, "I am so sorry Jack. I wanted to leave you there because I couldn't control my feelings anymore. I'm sorry, Jack". I then hugged her and whispered into her ear "I'm alright luv. Besides, I have a feeling that if you did leave me to die, I still would have gotten to you anyway". She smiled and then put her head onto my chest.

I laughed then leaned in to kiss her. We continued kissing for a few seconds until I heard someone clear his or her throat. Who would that someone be? I looked to my left to see Will standing there. He walked up to us and said "Good morning, Jack, Elizabeth" He nodded at her, and so did she back at him. I then ordered "William. Take the wheel and steer east!"

I then took Elizabeth with me to the other end of the ship. On our way there, the ship shook. I then yelled scared "It's the Kraken!" A ship then came into view and a woman and a man appeared on our ship. The woman then began to speak "No Jack. It's not the Kraken. Poor witty Jack got scared". I then said "Tia Dalma". I gasped and so did Elizabeth and Will. I then looked at the man as he said to me "Jack. Long time no see".

I then asked "Dad?". He smiled then put his arm out in the form of a half a handshake. But he then raised his arm and hit me in the head; he then began to yell "Aye. Shiver me timbers Jack. The last time you visited me was eight years ago, haven't I taught you anything about the code of the brotherhood?" I then looked at Elizabeth while saying "I told you my father was worse than yours".

Tia then grabbed me and pulled me aside, and my father followed. We walked to the other side of the ship; I guess they had something important to tell me. My father then looked back at Elizabeth then at Tia and said, "So that's the girl Tia? (Pause, he then looked at me) You've done quite well for yourself, Jack. Elizabeth made a fine pirate king." I then gasped and asked him very confused "Ugh, dad. How do you know about that?" Tia then answered for him "We know that you went back in time Jack".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thanks a lot mates!**_

_**Have a great day!**_


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10:  
The Truth  
**

My eyes widened and then I started laughing thinking about Tia's last statement. I then asked confused "How? Ugh…How do you know that?" Tia then said "Witty Jack, I thought you knew me better. I am a goddess Jack, I know the Goddess of Time and well she told me." I then pointed to my father and asked him confused "Then how do you know?" My father walked up to me and said "Well, son. Tia told me about it. But I do have a question to ask you. Do you know why you came back to this time son?"

I glared at my father still confused, then I answered, "Well, I believe it to be the fact that I thought of it last". My father then shook his head while saying "Nay" I then asked "Then what was it Dad?" He then chuckled while responding, "Well I have a feeling it has something to do with a certain bonnie lass that needed your help to escape the life she never wanted". I then asked uncertain "Oh, you're talking about Elizabeth?"

My father shrugged then said "Nay". I then looked at him confused and then replied "Now your just not making any sense". He smiled then said "Oh, but I am." I then glared at Tia for a second and she then said to me "Jack, why do you think you were sent here?" I gulped and then said "Well me dad has made me feel uncertain about so and so. But I do truly believe and remember that I was thinking about the Kraken before I went back in time".

Tia smiled and said in her thick accent "Yes, that is true. But you do not see the real reason behind your sentence." She then walked closer to me and while smiling. She then said, "Look behind you Jack". I looked behind me and saw Elizabeth standing there. I then said "Ah, Lizzie. There you are, luv". I put my arm around her while looking at my father and he cleared his throat. I then chuckled and said "Oh, Lizzie this is my father Teague".

My father bowed at Elizabeth but then looked at me and said "Captain, son. Captain Teague". Elizabeth laughed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir". My father then said to her while grinning "Sir? No need to call me that darlin', it makes me feel a hundred years old. Captain, is just fine. (Pause) I was just telling my son that this is the first time in a long time that I'd be at sea".

I glanced at Elizabeth and she was smiling and she then asked him "I'm sorry to be a bother Captain, but I'm sure you get this all the time. Have we met before?" I gaped and interrupted her by saying "Aye, luv. He does get that all the time. I'm sure my father and Tia are very tired, we should let them rest." Tia then said "I'm not tried Jack".

I then glared at her, and she then corrected herself while yawning "Oh but I am very sleepy. Care to escort me to a cabin Captain?" My father nodded then said, "Jack, I need to talk to you later on… ugh… after my nap"I nodded as I watched them walk away. I then took Elizabeth to the other side of the ship near the biggest mast. I smiled at her and she began to speak "Your father reminds me of someone". I then grinded my teeth together while replying, "Yes, he is a vile, despicable human being." She then chuckled while responding, "He reminds me of you".I then said seriously "Yes, he is quite handsome, and quite the charmer". She then laughed and said "Well, he is quite a character." There was a silence for a few seconds.

But Elizabeth was the first to break it by asking "What did they want Jack? I mean you heard your father this is the first time in a while when he's been at sea". I thought about the question and then lied "He just wanted to see me that's all, luv. (Pause) I then put my around her and said, "Less talk about me dad, and more talk about us, luv". Elizabeth had a surprised expression on her face so she asked "Us Jack? Well, what do you want to talk about?"

I then put my arms around her and said seductively "Oh did you think I meant in English? I meant in French, luv". She chuckled as I pulled her in to kiss her. As I kissed her my fathers statement filled my mind 'Well I have a feeling it has something to do with a certain bonnie lass that needed your help to escape the life she never wanted.' What did he mean by that? Did he mean that the last time I was ever really truly happy was when I kissed Elizabeth? I then yelled "No" shaking that thought out of my mind.

Elizabeth then asked while pulling away "Is something wrong Captain?" My father then responded "Yes, darlin' there actually is. I need some rum, haven't drank a bottle in so long. (Pause) Since last night I believe, the taste lacks from my belly. Elizabeth would you be a dear and get me a bottle while I talked to Jack?" Elizabeth nodded, and then walked away to get the rum bottle as she was asked to.

I chuckled and then looked at me Dad waiting for him to talk to me. He stopped smiling suddenly; his smile had turn into a very serious face. He then pulled my shirt and pulled me closer to him. He then said, "Listen here, son. I have something to give you". He then showed me his left hand; he then nodded and took off his wedding ring. He then grinned waiting for my response. I then asked "Dad, you asking me to marry you?"

He then yelled "Shhh… Be quiet son!" He then put the ring in my hands and said "Jack, I want you to give this to Elizabeth". I chuckled and gave the ring back replying "Oh you must be joking". My father glared angrily at me while saying "Arr, Jack. Avast you're blubbering! Your acting like a Swabbie Jack, you and I matey know what we're talking about, and don't pretend you don't know it!"

I gasped and responded "Ugh… Dad? Matey? Mate?" He looked at me with full confidence, so I screamed, "You have got to be joking dad! Look at me; I am no way ready to have a fiancé, I can't even figure out where the bloody Dutchmen is!" My father chuckled then put the ring back in my right hand while saying, "Jack my son. It's about time you settled your poor soul down".

I shook my head violently and said "No Dad! It's about time you stopped acting so Lily-livered! This is my life Dad, and I have no intention of settling down at this moment." I then pushed him towards the edge of the ship and whispered, "Savvy?" My father chuckled and then asked, "Jack don't lie to ye-self. I have never known you to be a sassypants, son. (Pause) Jack, I believe that if you do not take this chance now, you might lose Elizabeth forever…like you lost her before".

I half smiled then replied, "Dear old dad, I appreciate your concern, (pause) no glad that's over. Leave my ship!" My father laughed and then said "Jack, don't be so afraid." I then shrugged and asked quickly "Af…? Afraid? Why..? Why would I be afraid?" My father then took his ring out my right hand and put it into one of my pockets. He then began "Jack…" but he was interrupted by a _thump. _

Me dad and I looked around the ship, but we both shrugged noticing that nothing seemed out of place. Me Dad then continued "Son, why do you think you were sent back in time?" I chuckled then replied, "We've been through this Dad. For the son of bloody peanuts I already told you that I was sent back to the moment before I was eaten by the kraken because I thought of it last".

My dad nodded but then said "Nay! Jack you scallywag, you were sent to that moment because of Elizabeth." I tilted my head trying to understand my father as he talked "…she was doomed to a life time of misery with Will. You evidently are her hero, and by making her happy you are happy. Savvy?" I nodded then said "Ahhhh… really? Well isn't that interesting? Dear old Jack is happy if Elizabeth is happy." I then screamed, "Have you lost your bloody mind Dad?"

Me Dad then chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder once more while explaining, "Don't you remember Jack? Think back. To when Will got stabbed by Davy Jones and Elizabeth screamed for her dieing husband. You looked at her in all sadness, remember son?" I then grew a blank expression, me dad smiled then continued, "Now, why would Captain Jack Sparrow give up a life of immortality? He never would, unless he was in love." I gulped as my father continued "In love he was, Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't stand to see Elizabeth unhappy so he let his love get in the way of his life long dream of pirating. He let young William stab the heart, and so William and Elizabeth would live happily ever after as wife and husband, blah musty boot, blah blah".

I glanced at my father and said desperately "That's not true Dad!" I then screamed, "Say it's not true!" My father grinned and replied, "I will do no such thing, son. My pirate son is in love, and it is time that he created a family of his own." I then reached into my pocket, and felt the ring. I did not take the ring out of my pocket for I was too ashamed. I the heard "Sorry to displease you Captain Teague, but there is no rum. I checked all over the ship." I gasped and then turned around and said terrified "Lizzie… is that you luv… I mean mate?"

Elizabeth smiled at me and responded "Of course its me Jack, what's the matter?" I moved my mouth but no words came out so my father then answered for me "He's just feels a tiny bit tired. Isn't that right son?" I made some type of sound, I'm not sure exactly what it sounded like, but a mix between a seagull and donkey might describe it most. Elizabeth then put her arms around me and said "Jack, you don't seem to be acting like yourself." I then snapped out of shock and responded as normally as I could "Oh, I'm fine luv."

Just then Will walked to us and said to my father "Captain Teague it seems that we haven't been properly introduced. My name is William Turner." My father nodded and said "Aye, yes, Bill Turner's son". I then looked at him suspiciously and asked "Who's steering the ship if you're here mate?" Will then responded, "Gibbs woke up early and decided to take over, he did so, about I would say half hour ago".

I nodded and then saw Will's expression turn to shock at what he just said. I looked at him suspiciously and asked him while holding Lizzie's hand "Is there something that your hiding Will, because I honestly think that if Gibbs would have taken such wheel from ye matey, you then would have came to talk to me. Right Will?" Will painted, but just as he did the ship shook once again.

I then screamed as I saw The Flying Dutchmen come out of the water. I then ran to hide behind the stairway. Elizabeth watched me run away understanding that if they saw me, they would kill me. Davy Jones then came out and said "Captain Teague, aren't you a little old for the sea?" William Turner then interrupted by saying "Jones, I want to rescue my father."

Jones chuckled and said, "Thar he be, but what do ye have in exchange?" Will smiled and said "Captain Sparrow?" I gasped and Elizabeth screamed at Will "You pathetic excuse for a man, I knew I should have never trusted you!" Jones then gasped while asking, "Sparrow isn't dead? Then where is he? Jacky, boy if ye don't come out. The Kraken would be happy to find you."

I sighed and then came out and walked towards the front of the ship. I then said "Ahhhh... Davy long time no see! You know your looking awfully sharp mate. Did you get re-inked?" Jones then shouted "Enough! Men escort Captain Sparrow upon my ship".

Davy Jones' crew then came on board and I then was taken by the hands and thrown onto the Flying Dutchmen. While this was happening a certain ring had fallen from my pocket and onto my ship. I heard Elizabeth scream "No, Jack!" I then screamed back "Lizzie! (Pause) Will, how could you do this to me mate, after I saved your life?" He then sneered back at me while picking up my fathers ring "Oh don't you remember? You left me on Davy Jones' ship too, and now since I am no longer its Captain (he then raised his eyebrows) I will not be the one to punish you".

I then gasped as I was thrown against the main mast. I then yelled, "You know?" I then screamed once more before I was stripped of my shirt. Jones then took out his whip, and placed me to face my crew. Jones then yelled, "Let your friends see the pain that you are going to suffer. This is for lying to me Jack!" Davy Jones then whipped me across my back, and I winced in pain. Elizabeth then screamed frightened, but Will then took her aside. I watched him talk to her and the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Will proposing to Elizabeth with my fathers ring.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I know this was a long chapter LOL.**_

_**Please Ignore the grammar mistakes, i had no time to edit this chapter. **_

_**This was so hard to write, I hated writing it. But well it had to be done.**_

_**Please Review, thank you!**_


	11. Visions of Darkness

**Chapter 11:  
Visions of Darkness**

_This is what happened between Will and Elizabeth as Jack was being whipped:_

Elizabeth could no longer take the pain of seeing Jack being whipped. Will had offered to take her aside and Elizabeth accepted longing for an escape. She couldn't bear to see the man she loved receiving punishment so she screamed once more terrified "Jack!" She watched his face go pale, and his eyes were slightly closing she noticed. Elizabeth began to cry as Will talked to her "It's going to be alright". Elizabeth shook her head and said, "No, this is your fault! How could you do this to him?"

Will then wiped a teardrop from Elizabeth's cheek. But she hit his hand away in disgust. Will then said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. But he lied! I heard him and his father talking about how he went back in time and how if he didn't we would have been married." Elizabeth pushed Will away in disgust but then he pulled her closer to him while explaining once more "Elizabeth, Jack was sent back to the moment you kissed him before the Kraken…." Elizabeth then interrupted "Wait a second…"

Elizabeth thought for a second and she realized that Will was telling her the truth. Elizabeth was going to lock Jack to the mast, but he somehow knew that she was going to. That's why he pushed her away." Elizabeth once again began to sob. Will then took out Captain Teague's ring and got down on one knee while asking, "Elizabeth, it is proven that we are supposed to be together. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked at the Flying Dutchmen and saw Jack close his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness. Elizabeth then looked back at Will and replied, "I guess so". Will chuckled happily and then kissed Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth half smiled and wiped the rest of her tears away from her eyes.

I opened my eyes seconds later to see that I was still on the Flying Dutchmen. I had secretly wished that this was all a dream, and that I was still on my long boat traveling towards Aqua De Vida. I looked around and slowly lifted my self off the deck. As I did, I heard my father scream out my name. I turned around quickly trying to spot him. Once I did; I was about to answer when Davy Jones' crew grabbed my arms again. This time one of them that slightly resembled a shark told me "Down to the cellars with you, Jack".

I took a deep breath and then grinned trying to cover up the fact that I was terrified. I looked at the ship in front of me and saw Elizabeth. I then shouted, "Talk to Tia, luv". I then was pushed against a door that opened to the stairs that led to the cellars. Davy Jones then came up to me and screamed "Tia Dalma? Jacky boy? Do you know where she is?"

I did not respond, so Davy Jones took out his whip and this time whipped me across my stomach. I winched once again in pain as Jones' yelled, "Answer me!" I then whispered, "She's on the ship". Davy then opened the door and pushed me down the stairs, and locked the door. I once again fell unconscious. Back on my ship, my father started yelling at Jones, "Enough you scallywag!" Teague then looked around the ship to see Elizabeth, with a ring on her finger. Teague then walked over to her angrily and then asked "Who gave this to you?" Will then grinned while answering, "I did". Teague then took out his sword and put it against Will's throat.

Teague then screamed at him "I've had enough of you boy! All you wanted was _to find your father"_ He said imitating Will "horse squalor! You've been at my sons throat since the day you meet him, and now your life is in your own hands, choose your last words wisely!" Will then sighed while saying "I only want to find my father." Teague then pushed Will off the ship and into the ocean while screaming, "Then find him!"

Elizabeth looked into the ocean and started looking for Will. Teague then took Elizabeth's hand and said "I've got no time to explain Darlin', find Tia!" Davy then shouted, "I bid you farewell". Teague then yelled, "Stop the ship! I am not leaving without my son!" Jones grinned then said "As you wish. Men take Captain Teague on our ship and put him in the cellars!"

Elizabeth then walked over to where Gibbs was, and then asked him "What do we do?" Gibbs shrugged then answered, "I don't know if there a star in the sky that knows, right now, I think it would be wise to leave". Elizabeth did not like his answer so she called out "Tia Dalma? What should we do?"

Tia then came out of her hiding place and said to Davy Jones "It's been a long time, Captain". Jones then replied angrily "You should be punished for what ye did to me! Men grab her!" But before the men were able to get her, she ran towards Elizabeth and whispered to her "Go to the nearest island". Tia then raised her hands and snapped and she disappeared. Davy Jones' crew then stopped and most of them whispered to each other in shock and disbelief.

Jones then shouted, "We got no reason to be here, raise the anchor and prepare to sail!" A few moments later the Flying Dutchmen went back into the water. Elizabeth then gasped confused at all the events that had just happened in such a short period of time. Elizabeth and Gibbs were the only two left on the ship, and Gibbs was the first to react "What did Tia say to you?" Elizabeth thought back and remembered, "Sail to the nearest island". Gibbs then shouted "Sail to the nearest island, we shall!"

- - -

Minutes later Elizabeth and Gibbs arrived on the nearest island just like Tia had told them too. Elizabeth walked along the sand and then saw Tia. She screamed "Tia Dalma". Elizabeth watched Tia smile in the distance and then Tia began to walk to her. Elizabeth then said "Gibbs, mind the ship!" Gibbs nodded, and then Elizabeth asked Tia "What is going on? I am very confused!"

Tia smiled then replied, "So you should be. But we both know what you want, and you want Jack." Elizabeth looked at the sand sadly and replied "Not anymore. After all the lies…" Tia interrupted "What lies? William is the one that has been lying! Jack came back to this time because he wanted you, not because of Davy Jones' locker…Well, because of that too".

Tia then snapped her fingers and the Black Pearl appeared before her and Elizabeth. Elizabeth gasped and then said "The Black Pearl…" Elizabeth examined it and then saw Jack. She then yelled out "Jack!" Tia then said, "He can't hear you child! You want to know the truth about Davy Jones' locker? Well, this is what happened. That Jack in front of you, is the Jack from the locker. Now watch closely, because now you're going to see what really happened to him then".

Elizabeth watched the 'locker' Jack examine his ship. She then saw a woman walking towards him. Elizabeth then gasped and exclaimed "Why, that's me! What am I doing here?" Tia then pointed to the other Elizabeth while explaining, "Ah, you see she is a hallucination. The 'locker' Jack dreamed her up. (Pause) I trust that Jack had told you what happened in the locker. Well, even if witty Jack has, I'll explain it again. The things you once loved will haunt you, and visions of darkness will appear."

Elizabeth was about to respond when Tia then said "Shh… quite girl. They are about to talk". Elizabeth watched the 'locker' Elizabeth and the 'locker' Jack come face to face. Then the 'locker' Jack said, "Lizzie, you're here? How did you get here, luv?" The 'locker' Elizabeth then answered "I came to say goodbye to you. Will and I are getting married tomorrow".

The real Elizabeth then gasped as the 'locker' Elizabeth continued, "I just don't love you Jack. I never did, I believe the William is the one for me." The 'locker' Jack then grabbed the 'locker' Elizabeth by the hand and told her "No, luv. Don't marry him, you'll be making a mistake". The 'locker' Elizabeth then replied, "The only mistake I ever made was kissing you."

The real Elizabeth gasped then said Tia "I feel terrible." Tia then replied, "It gets worse child. (Pause) Every night Jack dreamed of you and Will together, and of you two getting married, and all that. For weeks Jack heard you say that you love Will, and he could not take that anymore so he started going crazy. Getting all his priorities mixed, like he imagined thousands of him, so they could take the pain that he was forced to go through."

Elizabeth then sighed and said, "That's awful. I feel horrible." Tia then snapped her fingers once more and the locker Jack disappeared before her. Tia then told Elizabeth "The only thing you should feel is that want for Jack. (Pause) Beautiful ring, Elizabeth! It's a shame that Jack wasn't the one to give it to you, even though it is his".

Elizabeth gasped in shock and then she asked Tia "how do I find Jack?" Tia then chuckled and said, "We'll find a way."

- - - -

Mean while on the Flying Dutchmen the real Jack Sparrow and his father were stuck in the cellars. I heard the door open and then asked, "Who's there, and do you have rum?" Bootstrap Bill appeared and then sat down beside my father and I. He then handed us water and said "If the Captain found out I came down here, he'd slit my throat." I then asked him "Then why are you down here Turner? Come to kill us yourself, just like your son?"

Bill then said "You can insult me all you want, mate. But don't you dare insult my son! Yes, he's made a few mistakes, but I am here to untie them. I want to help you."

My father then asked "Why?" Bill then replied, "I want to see my son. I abandoned him once I don't want to abandon him once again."

I looked at my father and then once more at Bill and asked "What's your plan?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**If I don't get at least 4 reviews for this chapter, I'm not continuing LOL. :P**_

_**Well, anyways. Thanks again mates!**_


	12. No Longer Who I Once Was

_**Authors Note: **_

_**This unfortunately will be the last chapter. **_

_**But there will be an epilogue up on Saturday. **_

_**I am leaving for Vacation Saturday afternoon, and I really want to finish this story before then.**_

**Chapter 12:  
No Longer Who I Once Was**

Bootstrap Bill grinned and then replied, "The plan? Well… its quite simple really. You two are to remain in this cellar until I signal ye to get be on the move. Teague when I signal you, you leave through a passage on the deck." My eyes squinted; I for some reason could not believe that Bootstrap wanted to help us out. I then asked him "Where do I escape from?" Bootstrap smiled and replied "Well, behind the cellars there is a door that leads to a room where we keep the explosives, in there, there is a hole that you can jump from into the ocean."

I nodded my head as he continued; I opened the door to look at the explosive room. I saw the big hole then asked Bill "Why can't we escape together, and right now?" Bill then grinned at us and said "Jack I thought you were wiser than that, boy…" My father then interrupted "…We need a distraction." Then the room went silent and my father then asked disappointed "You want me to make the distraction don't you mate?" Bill nodded then replied "It's all for the best, Sparrow. Besides I will be in here then, so I could help your son escape".

I then gasped as my father got up and walked to the wall and put his head against it. I then walked over to him and said "Dad, what if you don't make it?" He then shouted at me "Then I don't make it! (Pause) I'm a pirate son, cheating and escaping is what I do for a living. I'll make it through, I promise". I watched my father look sadly at the floor. Never in my life had my father ever talked to me that way… that normal. He had always been rebellious and I just never thought that he could ever be a good man.

My father then interrupted my thoughts by saying "Bill, what will be the distraction?" Bill smiled then said, "We'll see mate. But I have been thinking that maybe you should drop some sort of cannon, and once you do, I come here to help Jack escape. Once he has left, I would help you through the on deck escape". My father nodded, understanding his instructions.

I then heard footsteps coming from the stairs again. I looked up and saw two men walking towards us with their hands behind their backs. One was half man, half crab and the other was half man half bird. The man that looked like a crab then spoke "Teague you are to come on deck. Captains orders." My father nodded and left up the stairs with Bill.

I looked at the wall for a few seconds noticing that the men still didn't leave. I then turned to look at them asking "What do you two bloody want?" The men then walked towards me, and this time the one that looked like a bird said, "We've brought you something Captain Jack".

They then put her hands at their front and revealed bread and rum. I savagely took it from their hands and then stopped myself before eating it. I then asked frightened "Is this a trap?" The two men shook their heads, so I took a bite of the bread, then swallowed down half the bottle of rum. The two men then sat beside me, and the one resembling a crab then spoke "We don't want to hurt you, mate. Why do you think we would disobey the Captain and come give ya food?"

I looked at the man closely then asked "Why would you do this for me, mates?" They both shot each other a look and then the one that resembled a crab continued, "Because we two are condemned souls who have the cruse to serve Jones. We know what its like to be where you are". I grinned then lend out my hand for them to shake it while saying "Well then. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me Captain Jack Sparrow."

The two men shrugged, and the one that looked like a bird chuckled a bit. He then said shaking his hand "My name is Eric Smith, and this (pointing to the one that resembled a crab) is Tim Dayton". I shook both their hands and then they both said, "We will be back later." Then Eric said, "We wouldn't want the rum to be gone now would it?" I nodded then said, "Aye, Aye."

Hours later my father still hadn't come down into the cellars. I sipped the last sip of rum wondering how my life had turned out this way. I then heard footsteps once more, and grinned while getting up. I then said, "Dad, you bloody scallywag. Where have you been?" I then saw Eric walking down the stairs and I nodded and said aloud "Aye, mate. I thought you were me Dad".

Eric sighed and said, "Yes, well your father is still on board helping to clean the ship." He then sat down beside me and asked, "So tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow. If you weren't here, what would you be doing?" I thought for a second then replied smiling "That's the brilliance of my life mate. I don't know. I would sail wherever the wind wanted to carry me." Eric then said "Freedom". I nodded and then he took my empty rum bottle and replaced it with a new full one.

I then continued "But there is something that I left out". Eric then asked interested "Really, Jack? And what might that be?" I took a breath wondering why I was admitting this to a stranger. "I've a girl too mate. But sometimes I wonder if she's got me." Eric then looked confused, so I got up and stood in front of him explaining, "She's out of my league mate. She's a governor's daughter, and well I'm a dirty old pirate."

Eric nodded then got up to face me while saying "But Captain do you think she loves you?" I then looked at him confused, I have never seen a pirate ever talk about feelings and emotions so openly. I then answered, "She might, mate." Eric then asked once again interested "But do you Captain?"

I smiled and then said, "You know what mate? I do." Eric then grinned then said "Then what are you worrying about? Wait, did you just say you love her?" I then nodded confused then asked "Aye, I did. What are you bloody death? I've just never admitted that to anyone before".

I then started getting uncomfortable so I changed the subject to a more macho one. "Have you heard any news from Bootstrap Bill?" Eric shook his head then replied "No, mate. I haven't. I'll go up on deck and check." Eric then ran up the stairs to see what was happening, and I sat patiently waiting, thinking about what I had just admitted.

- - - -

Up on deck Teague was planning his escape. He had caused a distraction by over tightening the sails. Teague was about to jump over the side of the ship when Davy Jones caught him. Davy then shouted "Now where de ye think your going?" Davy then took out two swords, and handed one to Teague. Before Teague even got time to react Davy Jones stabbed him in the heart. Teague then winched in pain, and Davy then shouted "I've got no use for ye. See ye in the after life!" Davy Jones then called "Bootstrap check on Sparrow, and see if he's escaped."

- - - - -

Bootstrap did what he was told and went down the stairs. I then asked him "What is all the noise up their mate? And where is my father?" Bill then gulped while opening the door to the explosive room. He then replied "Your fathers dead mate. I'm sorry, Jones just killed him a minute ago". I felt anger fill up in me and then I hit my hand against the wall in the form of a punch.

Bill then moved me towards the explosives room while saying "No time for anger boy! This is your only chance to escape". I then nodded and moved towards the hole in the wall. Bill then said "One more thing Jack". I then turned around and Bill stabbed me in the stomach while saying "That's for hurting my boy, Jack". I then painted and whispered, "This was all a plan. Your tricked us!"

Bill nodded as the door opened to cellars. Davy Jones then walked into the explosives room while shouting angrily "What happened here Bootstrap?" Bootstrap then replied "I caught him trying to escape Captain, so I stabbed him in the stomach". Davy Jones then took the sword out my stomach while saying, "Good work Bill! Now you'll bleed to death Jack!"

As Jones and Bill walked up the stairs I heard other footsteps coming down them. Jones then said, "Make sure he doesn't escape!" I took off my shirt and put it onto my wound trying to wipe away the blood". Then I saw Eric and Tim come down the stairs, and I sighed. Once I did, I immediately regretted it because then I started to feel sharp pains in my stomach.

Eric then gasped as he saw me and ran to me trying to wipe away the blood. Tim then said "Eric we must do it now". Eric then got up and nodded looking at Tim. I then asked worriedly "Do what? What are you talking about?" Tim then raised her hands and snapped her fingers.

I watched the two men/creatures then change form. I gasped as I saw their figures turn from men to women. I then gasped and asked "Tia is that you?" She nodded and said "Jack we haven't much time". I then looked to her left and saw Elizabeth. She then ran to me and kissed my cheek while muttering "I'm sorry Jack, for what I did to you at Davy Jones' locker."

I then looked at both of them confused and asked "Wait just a bloody peanut, luv. Are you both telling me that you are Eric and Tim?" Tia nodded, but just then another man fell down the stairs.

Tia walked over to see who it was, while Elizabeth tried wiping away blood from my wound. She then whispered "I hope you make it through this Jack". I then smiled and whispered "I will, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow". "UGH! Poor pathetic Sparrow. I'm quite amused by your wound, you deserve to die after what you did to me". I then looked up and saw Will there. I then whispered "Not you again".

He then kicked my legs, and I closed my eyes from the pain, and then Elizabeth screamed, "Leave us alone Will". Will then walked into the explosive room and then took out a match from his pocket while saying "I plan too". Tia then looked worried and said, "I think we should leave now." Will then lit the match, and Tia grabbed my hand and Elizabeth's and then muttered something. Will then whispered to me "Goodbye". Tia then snapped, just as Will let go of the match. About a second later the explosive room then exploded, and the explosives along with Will were gone forever.

- - - -

Back on the island where Gibbs stood minding the ship, Elizabeth, Tia and I then appeared before him. Gibbs grinned and then said, "Captain, you've gone and hurt yourself again." I nodded and said "Nice to see you too Gibbs". Gibbs then looked at my wound, and said "Jack, whoever did this to you, didn't do it right. You're going to live Captain. It just scratched the stomach that's all. It didn't go all the way through".

I grinned and Elizabeth then grinned also. As Gibbs wrapped my stomach in bandages Elizabeth bent down before me and put my fathers ring in my pocket. I nodded and she smiled at me. Tia then shouted, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I must be leaving". Elizabeth then thanked her and Tia then said, "Don't mention it child. Just take good care of witty Jack".

She then disappeared, and I tried to lift myself up. I was able to do that, so I smiled and then grabbed Lizzie and kissed her. Once we finished kissing, I told her "Freedom, luv. It's all I can give you". She then hugged me and said, "It's all that I want".

- - - -

A few moments later the three of us were on the ship sailing in the ocean. Gibbs then shouted, "If we are going to Aqua De Vida, we need a direction Captain." I then took my compass out of my pocket and gave it to Elizabeth. I then said "What's our direction, luv?" I then took a few steps away from her examining the ship. Elizabeth then opened the compass to see my fathers ring inside. She then dropped the compass, and I turned around. For the first in my life I asked romantically "So what's our direction luv?"

Elizabeth then put the ring on her finger, and ran up to me while exclaiming, "Of course Jack!" I grinned and pulled her into a kiss. As I did, I realized that I was no more the man I once was. I was a womanizer, but now I am a man in love.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Awww.. I hope you enjoyed this story.**_

_**I wish I could continue it, but I leaving for vacation this Saturday and well I really wanted to finish this fanfic before I left.**_

_**Please leave Reviews, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I hope it shows.**_

_**The Epilogue will be up tomorrow morning.**_

_**Once again please, PLEASE leave reviews.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	13. Epilogue

_**Authors Note:**_

_** I am so sad to finish this story. I really wish I could keep on writing but I can't. Thank your for all the support that I have gotten so far.**_

_**Reviews really mean a lot to me, so thank you!**_

_**Here is the final, final chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Epilogue:**

For the first time in years I took my first steps onto my new ship. I grinned and then whispered "Hello, beauty". I then put on my old hat and smiled. I really started to feel like a Captain again, and that thought brought another smile to my face. I then began walking to the steering wheel, and once I had reached it I felt my hand grasp it around its wood. I then whispered to no one in particular "I think we need a name for you, luv".

I looked out into the ocean, and for the next few seconds I began to think of a suitable name. I then began rubbing the steering wheel and then whispered once more "How about we call you the Royal Adventure, eh?" I then took a few steps towards the dock, and then I shouted out "Raise the sails, you dirty scallywags!" I smiled as no one responded and then made my way off the ship and onto the dock.

I felt someone bump into to me, so I looked down and saw a little boy who looked about 3 years old in front of me. I then bent down and asked him "Now where do you think your going mate?" The little boy then replied "The Ship, The ship!" I smiled and then picked him up and held him in my arms and then said "Alright, Teague. Now let me guess, your brilliantly insatiable mother decided this?"

I heard a woman's voice behind me then say "Jack, you forgot beautiful." I smiled and then turned around realizing that it was my wife Elizabeth. I then kissed her and then responded "No need to state the obvious, luv". The little boy then whispered, "Daddy, am I finally aloud to go on a ship?" I nodded and then Teague asked to be put down on the dock so I put him down and then he ran right onto the ship and then grabbed the steering wheel.

He then yelled "Look Daddy. I'm like you! I'm a pirate, I'm a pirate!" I put my arm around Elizabeth and then whispered "Yes he is". She smiled and then said "Are you sure you want to leave this place?" I guided her onto the ship while replying "Aye, luv. The sea is my home; there is no other place that I would rather be. How about you, deary?" Elizabeth then replied, "I couldn't agree more with you, Captain Sparrow".

I grinned as she said that, she hadn't called me that since we first got married. I looked at my left hand and examined my wedding ring, and I had realized that it was already 5 years since then, and three years since I had last been at sea. I then grabbed Teague and put him on my shoulders while saying "Now your going to be the Captains first mate for the next few weeks." Teague gasped excitedly then said "Yay! I am".

I then looked up at him and then said; "Now that's not how we answer a Captain. Let me hear it, son". Teague then shouted "Aye, Aye. Captain!" I smiled and so did Elizabeth taking my son of my shoulders. She then put him on the deck and watched him run around the ship. I then warned "Be careful mate, you wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you son? (Pause) Now, Teague, if a man comes up to you and asks your name. What do you tell him mate?"

Teague then replied, "I'm first mate Teague Sparrow." I nodded then said "Maybe someday you can be Captain, son." He grinned then went off to running around on the ship. Elizabeth then put her arms around me and said "He's going to be exactly like you when he's older." I then kissed her lightly then asked "Is that a bad thing, luv?" I watched Elizabeth grin and then she said "No, not really Jack. But he is going to break a lot of hearts".

I laughed and then kissed my wife once more and this time it lasted longer. I then whispered into her ear "I love you, Lizzie". She smiled at me and then whispered "I love you too Jack". About a second later a crack was heard. I turned around sharply and noticed that Teague had just broken a bottle of rum. He was shrugging his shoulders, and I gasped and walked up to him while saying "Now, Teague. What have I told you about Daddies rum? Don't play with it, and don't waste it."

Teague looked down at the floor sadly, and then I smiled and said; "Now I've got to find someone to clean this mess up". I then heard a voice say, "I can do it for ye Captain". I turned around and saw Gibbs there and I smiled "Alright, mate. That is the last thing you can do for me before we say Goodbye". Gibbs nodded, and then said, "Just make sure you don't injure yourself Captain. It would be wise to not dawdle on the sea now with her currents. Especially when you know who's still searching for ye".

I then dismissed Teague and told him to go play with the steering wheel. I then asked Gibbs seriously "Aye. Mate. But do ye know where he is?" Gibbs then began cleaning the rum off the floor and then he whispered sadly "He could be anywhere, Captain. He's the sea".

I nodded then said "Gibbs, no need to call me Captain, besides I no longer am your Captain." Gibbs nodded then stood up while saying "I know sir. But old habits die hard".  
I nodded while walking away from him and then made my way around the ship looking if its sails had been tightened. As I examined the sails I thought about my father and how he died, and how my father was the one that made me realize I was in love.

I grinned as I watched Lizzie kiss Teague on the forehead, and then I remembered that maybe when Teague is older I will be the one that makes him realize that he is in love, and maybe I will be the one to change his life for the better just like my father did to mine.

I grabbed Elizabeth in for one more kiss, and she accepted it. After a few seconds she broke away while asking "What was that for Captain?" I then smiled and said "Nothing, luv. Just make sure you meet me later in my cabin. With hopefully a dress or nothing, and seeing that your wearing pants, and me knowing that I happen to have no dress in my cabin, you have no choice but to wear nothing at all, which I happen not to argue against". Elizabeth chuckled then kissed me once more while saying "I'm glad I married you Jack". I nodded then said, "Couldn't agree more deary".

I then took the anchor out of the water and got ready to set sail. Before Gibbs left he asked me "Captain, if I were to write you a letter. What would be the address?" I then looked over at Elizabeth while replying "The Sea".

I then waved goodbye to Gibbs and he nodded while leaving the ship. The ship then left the port and sailed off into the ocean. I then began steering towards the east and then Teague ran to me, and I picked him up and held him in my arms. Elizabeth then walked towards me while saying "So how about a song Captain?" I nodded then asked "A song? (Pause) Aye. Well, Teague you want to learn a pirate song?"

Teague nodded as Elizabeth and I began to sing

"_Drink up me hearties yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties yo ho  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me"._

Teague then began to sing along, and I told Elizabeth to take the wheel as I took a few steps towards the edge of the ship. I then took out my rum bottle and took a sip then said, "This is for you William Turner". I then took the rest of the bottle then dropped it into the ocean while saying "For you Dad."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Aw…. Sorry it had to end so soon.**_

_**Please review, and thank you for all your support**_.


End file.
